


Not today

by delphinium2, Mullet



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sorry Not Sorry, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphinium2/pseuds/delphinium2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mullet/pseuds/Mullet
Summary: It is a quiet night at the Rogers – Stark family, until Hydra decides to break into the house…And that is only the begining ....( Sorry I suck at summaries  )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start, I just wanna say that this is my first fanfic ever, and I'm both excited and scared to publish it. As you can see in my profile, my English isn't very well, so I really tried not to screw this whole thing up.
> 
> Just to make the point I already know that I will have some grammar mistakes, so please, don’t be afraid to correct me in the comments.
> 
> PS the story contains Stony and other LGBTQ relationships. So if you don't like this kind of stuff, then don't read this kind of stuff? Don't say I didn't mention it... Oh, and once you finish reading, you're more than welcome to leave a review in the comments!  
> So, after all this introduction, here's the story! Hope you'll enjoy!  
> Soph it's for you

"We’re 100% not watching the Wizard of Oz again, Steve," Complained Tony, while he was sitting on the couch and ate popcorn. 

“If I have to sit through that movie one more time I think I might actually start calling this place Kansas.”

He turned his head toward the other side of the couch where Steve sat, the ‘big and bold’ super solider pouting and giving him a begging look. 

"Please, Tony, just one more time! I promise," Steve supplicated. 

"I don’t know, Paps," interjected a young voice from the ceiling, a voice belonging to one Peter Stark-Rogers. Peter sat, smiling on the ceiling, but then suddenly, with a quick jump, he came down and landed on the floor. 

"We've seen the Wizard of Oz so many times that I can already recite the entire script if I had to". Tony gave Steve a smug look, smiling triumphantly. 

"See? I told you." Steve chuckled and raised his hands with surrender, "Okay, okay. You know what? I give up. You guys pick."  
He stood up and moved over to the other side of the couch, next to Tony and Peter. "So what movie do you guys choose?"

Before Tony could begin to even think of a movie, Peter immediately screamed "Star Wars!” 

Tony started to laugh, when Steve looked at his husband and son in confusion. Afterwards, he finally asked, "What is... 'Star Wars'? "

Tony and Peter stopped laughing, looking at each other, then Steve, in shock. 

After a few moments Peter announced elatedly, "Well, now we basically have to see Star Wars!" and jumped on the couch between his fathers. Tony still was totally shocked. " You... you really don’t know what 'Star Wars' is? Have I been that bad of a husband?" He asked jokingly yet distrustfully. 

Steve just shrugged, completely confused. But when Tony only smiled a sly smile, Steve thought to himself "Oh, no."

"Well, your lack of absolute knowledge when it comes to the best movies ever created just gives us another excuse to have a movie marathon which contains all six Star Wars chapters! " Said Tony happily.

Steve gave him a look, but Tony and Peter looked at him with their best puppy-eyes, until, eventually, he sighed and said "OK," with a little smile. Peter applauded him and Tony kissed him a quick kiss. "You won't regret it, " he promised. Peter pressed the TV remote and played the movie.

When it was about the scene when Han Solo and Luke meets in the bar, Steve thought he could hear quiet beeps. At first, he thought it was part of the movie and tried to ignore it, but when the tone became stronger, like it was coming from the other side of door, Steve understood, that the beeps sounded awfully familiar to him… Steve noticed that also Peter is looking at the door, and then he knew that something bad is about to happen: Peter's spider senses almost never got wrong, and if both Peter and Steve felt something- they probably in danger.  
When Tony finally noticed Peter and Steve, he asked "Steve?... " his husband looked at the door intently.  
" Pete? Is everything oka-?" his sentence distracted when the door blown, and Hydra agents entered the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few scenes of battle, a little destruction of property, and a hostage situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 36 Kudos are you out of your mind?!  
> Thank you so match i really Appreciate That.  
> So here the new chapter , and i wont to thank to delphinium2222 my awsome friend and my bete reder/editer that halp my with the chapter.  
> Enjoy!

' One quiet evening with my family was too much to ask for? ' Steve wondered to himself, as he slammed his shield into the face of a Hydra agent. ' One night, just one; quiet and carefree, and without random attacks by secret organizations ' He kicked the agent in front of him and punched another agent's head, neutralizing the pair of them. Through the corner of his eye he could see Peter behind him, grabbing and throwing two agents by his webs to neutralize more additional agents, the Super Soldier picking up small mutters from his son about not getting to just sit and be a normal family. Steve empathized with the teen; he too craved that sense of normalcy, even if for one night.Other than the fact that his son was having to battle against Hydra in what was supposed to be a safe a secure place for the teen, Steve thought Peter looked okay. The real problem now was finding Tony. It turns out that it was not so hard to find his husband- what with the vivid red and gold of his Iron Man suit sticking out like a sore thumb, and the blasters on it fired through the room. Steve could also clearly hear Tony's curses; they couldn’t really be ignored as he dropped enemies one by one. He rushed over to his husband's side and together they fought back to back against the enemy agents."How do you think they got in?" Steve shouted at Tony, hurling his shield into the enemy in front of him.  
' Of course he has his shield ' Tony thought, him once catching his husband him *sleeping* with it. At this stage though, Tony couldn’t be happier that Steve had it with him. "I have no idea! But when I find out how, and why these guys decided to wreck our family time they guys are going to regret it! " Tony shouted angrily. The genius shot over his husband's head at the last agent. Steve looked at Tony and could not help but smile a little when he heard Tony complaining about the damage to the living room. Suddenly Tony froze. "Steve," he said with a little apprehension, "It’s quiet here."  
"Well, shouldn’t that just mean we don’t have any agents left to fight?" Steve, ever the optimist, tried to cheer up his husband, but Tony's troubled look only deepened. "I mean, it’s too quiet here. Too quiet, as in quiet at the level of ‘there-is-no-boy-with-spider-powers-in-the-room quiet’." Steve suddenly realized what Tony was trying to say to him. "Where's Peter?" He asked in alarm. Before he could move, he heard a horribly familiar voice he had not heard in several, several years. "Hello Stark, Captain rogers. It's really good to see you again "  
Tony’s face lost all colour, and Steve turned around and glared at the former Hydra commander-better known as the Red Skull. The villain held Peter in a vicelike chokehold, the boy struggling and squirming as he tried to give oxygen to his lungs. The teen gave out small gasps and whimpers, and every sound of distress that their son made was another minute that Tony vowed they would add to Red Skull’s suffering before they killed him. Skull smiled at them, a malicious smirk that infuriated Steve, and sent his blood boiling. "Have you lost something, Captain Rogers?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Write me in the commends


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things going bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Get a new chapter for my story!  
> Comments will help to continue!

“I’d recommend that you drop your weapon,” The chilling voice of the Red Skull leered. He tightened his rough grip on Peter’s neck, causing the teen to emit a small whimper.  
Steve started to imagine all the possible ways that he was going to rip the Nazi limb from limb- because he will, no doubt about that.   
As if Skull could read his thoughts, he further tightened his chokehold and chuckled. “It would be unfortunate if something happened to your poor son here, wouldn’t it?” His gaze shifted to Tony, who was wearing a matching expression to his husband.   
“Although you, Stark, you can just buy yourself a new one, can’t you?”

Steve could practically hear the roar of the blood boiling through his veins, and he excused Tony’s particularly colourful string of words; any other day he would have berated his husband’s choice of words, now he just wanted to curse with him.  
Skull, on the other hand was not impressed with the billionaires profanity. “There’s no need for that kind of language, is there Stark?” With these words, Skull started to motion across the room, him dragging the nearly unconscious teen with him. “Just the truth,” and the sh**-eating grin that was plastered across his face making Steve want to vomit.

Steve stared at the villain with a hard glare, the kind of glower he would only use when on a mission, or of course when facing off against Natasha in a staring contest (eh- he lost).   
Skull, the sickening bastard, just continued to ignore him. Suddenly, the villain moved. He kept his chokehold on Peter in one hand, while at the same time pulling a gun out with the other, and pressing its tip at his boy’s temple. Steve froze, and he could feel Tony doing the same.   
His grip tightened on his shield. “Drop the weapon. Now, or I blow your little spider spawn’s head off.” The only following sounds were that of his shield clattering to the ground, and the almost silent vibration of the Iron Man suit disengaging.

Skull once again presented them with a cold, content grin, Steve feeling more and more sick the longer he had to stare helplessly at his child in the hands of this monster.   
Skull attempted to talk, probably to boast again, but before any words could leave his vile mouth, Steve spoke.  
“Let my son go.” The former didn’t even seem slightly fazed at his words. He only presented him with yet another one of his smug looks. “I have to admit, Captain, this was not was I was expecting when I came to pay you a visit today. The infamous Captain America, my greatest foe, is a husband, and better yet, a father? He spat out the words like they were poison, and it enraged Steve that he was dishonouring him and his family.

Skull dropped the gun from Peter’s head, loosening his vicious grip on Peter slightly. He looked between Steve and Tony and glared in that sick way that Steve and Tony were only too familiar with now. “You’ve gotten soft, Rogers.”  
Before Steve could process this, something sharp hit the back of his head and his world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I still have a problem between first-person writing and third-person writing, but I'm working on it.  
> In addition, you will want to read chapters from the perspective of Peter or Tony ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up in the cell and gets into trouble. Tony starte to worry about his child. Steve is asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! What's up people? Long Time No See ay?   
> So get the new (and longer) chapter!   
> Thank alote for delphinium2222, which was my beta editor. Your amazing Soph.  
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter !

Loud crashing. Glass shattering. Bones breaking. Nothing. Crashing, shattering, breaking, nothing; like a sick, deranged mantra, pounding through Peter’s head. What felt like moments earlier Hydra agents had knocked both his Dads unconscious, then a chilling laugh coming from behind him, and then nothing. That’s all Peter can remember. Now as he struggles to regain his senses, he feels cool, thick manacles clasped over his wrists, and a collar fastened tight around his neck. He yanks his wrists, struggling to wriggle out of the restraints, but there is no give- they must be vibranium. Once Peter manages to completely open his eyes, he can see the slumped figures of Iron Man and Captain America, his parents and his heroes, restrained and locked up just like he is. "Already awake?" Said a familiar voice.

Peter stared as Red Skull that came into the room and stood in front of him. "Well, I know for next time to up the dosage of drug we give you, "He smiled maliciously at Peter, who answered him with a look of angry determination. The villain laughed sarcastically, “Aww Peter. You look like your father's did back at your complex," he said, and Peter turned his attention to his father behind him. His blond hair was streaked with red, his eyes closed and his clenched hands attached to the wall. Slap! Peter growled full of anger with fear as Skull slapped him on the cheek. "You know, it's not particularly polite to daydream when someone talks to you," said the villain casually. Peter didn't answer.

Skull looked at him in slight disappointment. "The truth, Peter, is that I’m a bit disappointed. I was expecting a little more snark from the descendant of Tony Stark." He leaned over Peter and the teen took the chance to spit on Skull's face. The man sighed, wiped his face, and looked angrily at Peter, who smiled sarcastically at him. "Well now I can see the resemblance," sneered Skull, taking out a small remote from his pocket. He looked at Peter with pity. "Too bad, I hoped I wouldn’t have to use this." He pressed a button on the remote control and Peter tried to stifle his cry of pain as bolts of electricity danced all over his body. After what seemed like an eternity, the pain stopped and Peter gasped as he watched Skull look at him with a satisfied smile. "Just kidding. I do quite enjoy that.” Skull smiled, giving the boy one final blow across the face before turning and leaving the room.

Once Skull had left the room, Peter sunk in his chains and sighed. "Is that all you got?" Peter asked hoarsely. An echoing voice answered him. “Not at all, my boy, not at all,” Peter noticed the now moving camera in the corner of the ceiling, and swallowing down his overwhelming sense of fear, he looked straight into the lens, a dirty smile on his blood-drenched face. "Bring it on. I can do this all day."

______________________________________________

Tony felt as he would when drunk, which was weird considering that since Peter was born he had hardly any alcohol. He tried to open his eyes but they refused to open. He heard voices in the background. He knew those voices ... if only he could remember where... voices of struggle emitting from someone young. Tony tried to wrench his eyes open. Every other day it would work for him – going days without sleep on nothing but caffeine was one of his specialities.

Eventually staying awake became a lost battle. Tony's eyes closed and he went back under the blanket of unconsciousness. When he awoke a second time, he was more aware of his surroundings. He was leaning on someone, Steve, and his hands were cuffed with cold metal. The voices in the background only became more and more familiar, but Tony could not tell who they were or what they were saying. The sickening sound of flesh hitting flesh gave Tony a nauseating. With a tremendous effort, he managed to open his eyes to a narrow crack, through which he managed to identify his son, bound to the wall at the other side of the room, bleeding from a wound on his shoulder. There was someone else too but Tony did not care. His child, something happened to his child. Hurt his child.

He tried to call to his son, to tell Peter that he was not alone and to reassure him, but fatigue dragged him back into dreaded oblivion. When he got up for the third time, Peter wasn't there, and there was a fresh pool of blood on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much information is not necessarily a good thing.  
> And yes you guessed right the writer still can't write a good summar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up people? Sorry I disappeared. I have some pressure at school towards graduation and I have not found time to write at all.  
> This chapter was written entirely by my remarkable friend delphinium2222 , witch I thank her from the bottom of my heart for her talent and her patience when it comes to a terrible writer like me. Thanks Soph! Don't forget to tell me what you would like to happen in the story!

Steve creaked open his eyes, feeling the warm presence of his unconscious husband lying across him, before feeling the tight shackles around his wrists and the collar around his neck. Memories came rushing at him like a tidal wave, and it didn’t take long for Steve to figure out the situation. Red Skull and his army had someone broken into their secure tower, and after Skull had threatened him and Tony with their son’s life, had taken him and Tony to wherever this cold place was. But where was Peter? 

God Steve hoped that they hadn’t taken Peter here too. Not Peter. Not his son. The things that these soldiers could do to his boy- Skull had access to all the right equipment to cut open his boy and do horrible things to his innocent child. Peter was far too young too be caught up in his and Tony’s rivalries with sick, twisted villains.

Steve felt the figure of his husband begin to stir underneath him. “Tony, are you awake?”

“Mmm… St’v?’’

“Tony, open your eyes,”

“St’v, wh’rs P’tr?” Steve sighed. He helped his husband sit up and stared into his deep brown eyes.

“I don’t know Tony, did he get taken to?” Steve watched with horror as recognitions poured into his husband eyes.

“No no no no no no…” Fear and terror was all over Tony’s face.

“Tony?”

“Peter. It’s Peter. He’s here, they… they took him. I saw him before… he- he was hurt, badly, and now I don’t know where he is. Oh God Steve, what if they are torturing him? Our little boy?” Steve was quick to intervene.

“Tony, listen to me, okay? Peter is going to be just fine. We will get him, and ourselves out of this retched dungeon, and will deal with any injuries as soon as we can. Okay-“

A heart-wrenching scream tore through the air from another room. One so pain filled, yet innocent that it could only be caused by Peter. Steve felt his blood rage within him.

“Peter!” Silence followed.

Not long after Steve and Tony’s synchronised and desperate call for their son, Peter was dragged by his wrists into the small cell and thrown roughly against the stonewall opposite the one we were chained to.

A closer look at their son showed that his hair was blood encrusted, bruises and small cuts covered every inch of his small frame, and he was unconscious. It pained Steve to see his son so still, so broken.

“Okay, now that I have your attention, shall we chat?”

Steve turned his pain-filled eyes to their captor, rage suddenly bubbling through him. “What could you possibly want to chat about with us?” 

“Oh, Captain, there are endless things that myself and these gentlemen want… from all of you three.” Red Skull spoke with a smug, mocking tone, and though Steve would never admit it, it made him terrified. For him, but mainly for Tony and Peter.

“For Mr Stark, we only require one thing, all of your research for your Iron Man suits, and for you to help the scientists here at Hydra to construct enough Iron Man suits for an army,” Steve felt Tony tense. But like his husband always did, Tony tried to cover his fear with sarcasm. “That’s two things actually.” Skull, to say the least, was not impressed.

 

“You joke now, Stark, but three thousand metal suits later, and you won’t.”

“We’ll just have to see, won’t we?” But after this, Tony remained silent, the flashbacks of Afghanistan that must be coming back to him now making him almost catatonic. I grip his hand with both of mine and gently coax him out of his reverie.

“As for young…Peter, is it? I have found myself fascinated with your boy, Captain. His superhuman strength, his advanced healing, how he sticks to those walls like some sort of insect, it’s captivating and intriguing in the way that I must know more about how he works. How he does what he does, how he ticks…”

“ Peter has nothing to do with this, with what we have. You and your men keep your filthy hands off our son, Skull, or I swear to all those almighty I will kill you.” Steve was NOT going to let these creeps cause any more harm to Peter. Especially not to perform their sick experiments on him.

“I’m afraid it’s a little late for that, Captain,” Skull sneered, nodding his head towards his still motionless, and now chained son. 

“If you think he looks bad now, wait until we have continued with his experiments.” Before Steve could answer, a chilling response came from his husband’s mouth.

“Listen, Sunburn, I get that you and Cap have a history. I do with lots of people. If you need leverage against him, I will comply without resistance. But Peter, he’s just only 16, a mere child. He doesn’t belong in this war. Whatever revenge you want on us, don’t involve him.”

Hopeful, Tony and Steve watched, as Red Skull’s face seems to consider Tony’s words, before giving a cruel laugh, almost falling over in the midst of his mockery of Tony’s desperate words.

“You have a point, Stark. What could I possibly need to involve the son of my greatest enemy for? For a so-called genius, Stark, you are really quite naïve aren’t you?  
I need to keep the boy here to keep you and Captain Rogers in line. I simply cannot risk having either of you two ruining my plans, and you cannot risk having that sweet child of yours take his last breath.” The villain’s words left both the super-soldier and the genius lost for words, the blatant threat to their son not going unnoticed. But Red Skull wasn’t done there.

“You may be wondering why I and these soldiers are conducting tests on the boy. After all, Peter can easily be subdued and locked up during the duration of your stay here,” The mere thought of that image brought chills to the husbands’ spines, “And to be truthful, that option does sound very appealing. I could even have a live stream of your son’s coma rolling while you are building the suits for me.” Steve held in a snarl as Tony held in a retch.

“That will probably be happening at one stage, keep an eye out for that one, Starky. But that won’t need to happen until both of you are almost broken, to give you motivation to continue with your assigned tasks.”

‘What he has already done is enough motivation’, Steve thought. ‘Enough motivation to get us the hell out of here’.

“But in the mean time, I will let my lovely soldiers have their fun trying out all things on your little spider. For research purposes, of course.

This brings me to what I have in store for you, Captain. You are going to stay nice and comfy, in this cell. I did have something quite similar to your son planned for you, however, I personally think that having you stuck here while your husband and son endure the events that I have placed for them, will be enough to keep you form trying anything. And I mean anything, Captain. You wouldn’t want anything to happen to your precious family, now would you?”

“I thought so. So, let us begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Write to me in comments I'd love to know what you think! It gets better with time I promise


End file.
